


A Crimson River

by AlibasterStorm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutting, Fanfiction, M/M, OC, Random story, Suicide, supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlibasterStorm/pseuds/AlibasterStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Fan fiction based of a post by 'supernaturalimagine'</p><p>"Imagine Sam, Dean and Cas finding out about your self harm scars."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crimson River

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine Sam, Dean and Cas finding out about your self harm scars."

So i wrote a Fan Fiction. It's based of the picture from supernaturalimagine "Imagine Sam, Dean and Cas finding out about your self harm scars."

Hope you like it :)

Supernatural Imagine: [BoyxBoy]

"Imagine Sam, Dean and Cas finding out about your self harm scars."

One-Shot;

It was a normal for you; You killed some people, Someone died and came back. The normal; But today was different. The feelings for the boy's were bubbling to the surface again; They like women you repeat in your head. You are a man, a boy in their eyes, they would never even think of you like that.

Your eyes shift around; Sam, Dean & Cas won't be back for awhile. You could sneak some in. Just a few cut's wouldn't do anything. No one would notice. No would care even if they did.

You run over to your bag; digging for your razor. The relief you feel is huge, the second you have it in your hand. You shiver, suddenly feeling cold. You then look left, then right. Something feels different. You shake the feeling off and walk to the bathroom.

You pull up your sleeve and stop; thinking that they could come home early. You bit your lip and decide to take a shower and cut. So if someone did come in, they wouldn't question why you were in the bathroom doing 'nothing.'

You step into the shower, Thoughts of Sam, Dean & Cas fill your mind. You realize you gave your self an erection; maybe today won't be so bad after all. You breath deeply, and grab your razor. Your smart enough to think to cut on your thighs, to avoid questioning. Yet you wonder, would anyone care?

Another deep breath, and a quite slice sounds through the air. Blood drips down your thigh. Tainting the tub below. Slice. Slice. Slice. Slice. You are cutting more then normal; but you feel like the blood will take away the thought of the boys.

Of them licking you all over. A fantasy plays out, against your wishes. Your all on the bed, Cas is behind you sucking hard on your neck. Sam is running his hands up and down you chest, pausing every once and a while to tweak your nipples; he know's they are sensitive; but it's dean who get's you really hard. Dean is licking up and down your cock, every few licks, deep throating you, then backing off.

You groan and whine, the boys are playing hard today. More hard then you are. Suddenly they are attack at once, Cas moves on and bites down hard, while Sam starts attacking your nipples with his tongue and dean, oh dean. He's deep-throating you and sucking hard.

You can't help it and cum, Cas's "Cum for us" not helping with you trying not to. A door slamming brings you back into the present, You look around frantically, No one has come in. Thank god. [HeHe] You bit your lip; Thanks to your little fantasy, you didn't cut as much as you would of liked. Even though you cut more then normal; you wanted to cut more.

You quickly grab your razor, and slice some more. The cum & blood mixing makes you groan. *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* You jump, Why would they bother you? Maybe someone has to use the washroom? You clear you through, "Yeah?" You answer, even you can hear your voice shake.

"Can i use the washroom Dude?" Phew. It's only Dean. "Yeah, Sure, Dean. Go ahead." You hear the door opening and closing, You start to wash, not noticing the blood dripping out of the tub. "T-Thanks dude." You stick your thumb out of the shower, giving dean a thumbs up.

As the door closes, you wonder why he stuttered. Ah, Whatever. You finish washing and clean the tub, again missing the blood. You dress quickly, making sure to bandage your thighs, infections lead to hospitals and hospitals lead to questions.

You walk out to see Dean, Sam & Cas huddled in a group, looking grim. "You alright guys?" You ask, your head falling to the side slightly. "Your home pretty early." Sam smiles, "Uh Yeah." You shrug, Your not good at knowing if something's up anyways.

You walk over to the t.v and turn it on, "Wonder if anything is on. Well, that's good anyways." you think out loud. You look over and see the boys staring at you, You sigh. "What?" Your voice seeps annoyance, "We know." They say in union.

Your confused, "Know what?" Cas step forward; "I was using a angel gift, i saw you grab a razor. I was confused, i thought human males didn't shave. So i followed you into the bathroom, I saw you cry out our names, and th-then i saw you bleed, By your own hand."

Your eyes widen, You knew something was up. You take a deep breath and try to act like nothing is wrong. "Whatever." You turn back to the t.v, hoping the boys will drop it;but you know that will never happen. A hand grabs your shoulder and yanks you up.

Suddenly someone is grabbing your pants and forcing them down; you struggle but soon find it's dean holding you. You can get out of Sam's & Cas's hold, but not dean's for some reason. You come back to the present to find your laying on the bed, pants off, Boxers on, and dean staring at your wrapped thighs.

He gently peels back the bandages, and gasps at the gashes covering all your thighs. Some small, some stretching to your knees. He looks up, and you see tears in his eyes. You jump up and run past Sam and Cas and lock yourself in the bathroom.

You look over to see your razor, sitting innocently on the shelve. You grab it and rip at your thighs, tears dripping down your cheeks. A booming knock breaks you out of your mind, "Please, Baby, come out." Sam? Calling you baby?

"I'm a man, Sam. Don't call me Baby." He sighs, "Please come out." You shake your head, the realize they cannot see you."No. Leave me alone. Don't pretend your not disgusted." He sighs again, "Were not. We've been waiting for a long time. Can you hear Dean and Cas? They're jacking each other off, Cas told us in detail of your fantasy. He told us how came by command."

Your breath hitches, you can see Dean & Cas in your head, See them grabbing each in a desperate heat. You groan, "I'm grabbing my cock, Baby. Mmm, I can imagine you here; I bet you take me all the way down your throat, or maybe i'd take you. Castiel told me that you imagined dean doing it, what if we all licked you, took you down our throats?"

You groan, Sam was making you so hot. Sot hot. You clean your thighs of blood and re-warp them. The room went silent, and Sam's weight has left the door. You sigh, maybe they didn't really care. Suddenly, a flash of white appears.

Cas is suddenly standing naked in front of you, his pupils blown wide. His cheeks red, and hair messed up. You back against the door as Cas stalks forward. He suddenly pins you against the door, and attacks your neck with love bite.  
You feel his teeth grab on to your neck, and his tongue swipe around the bit. You groan, becoming hard in second. "Hold on" you hear in a lust filled voice... Wait.. Hold on? Suddenly your in a bed, surrounded by an Angel and Two hunters.

You gasp, and look around as Sam, Dean & Cas stare down at you with hunger filled eyes.

Second's later Cas is back at your neck, Sam is ripping your shirt off and dean is mouthing at your dick.

Uh-Oh.

Lord Help you.


End file.
